Beautiful
by SnixX321
Summary: Tobias/Tris one-shot moment. Set right after the banquet at the end of the book but before Tris falls asleep. Tell me what you guys think in a review if you read it!


**Hey! So, I just finished reading the Divergent book and omigosh, let me just say it was an AMAZING book! I can't wait for Insurgent, which comes out next year! **

**I decided to write a FanFic for the book because I LOVE this book! This is just a one-shot Tobias/Four and Tris/Beatrice. It is set right before Tris goes to sleep after she was announced #1. Tobias just stops by to congratulate her.**

**Disclamier: Disclamiers for every story I own is on my page. **

**Read and then tell me what you thought in a review!**

Tris POV

I was walking away from the banquet hall, away from my new Dauntless friends. I knew I should be going with them. Christina was going to get a new tattoo and Will was going to watch her, maybe get one too. They invited me along but I needed some time to think.

I pushed open the door and walked over to my bed. My bed was cold since I haven't been it for awhile but soft too. It felt nice on my face, which was still blushing a bit.

Smiling, I thought to myself that I finally belonged somewhere. It might not be Abnegation, where I was born and raised but Dauntless, where I made a home for myself. I'm proud, too, that I had that rush during the Choosing Ceremony, which led me to choose Dauntless. However my father and mother may feel about me leaving them, I am still so proud I have these brave friends, who have now somehow became part of my family.

Not all thought. Peter and Molly and Drew. Not them. Even though training is over, I still want to beat them to a pulp.

It was people like Will and Christina and Uriah who made it to my heart. Especially Tobias, otherwise known as Four.

I don't know if I love him. I do know I like him, a lot. I don't know if he loves me but he kissed me so that must mean he likes me, right? I do not really care at this point in my life.

As if by magic, as if just my thoughts could make him appear, Tobias steps into the room. My eyes are close so I don't notice him at first but he makes his presence known by kneeling by my bed, his breath washing over my face. I smile, eyes still close.

"Shouldn't you be at the banquet?" I whisper.

"I could ask you the same thing," his tone of voice sounds like he is amused. By what, I don't know.

My eyes open and I am met by his face being extremely close to me. Not that I'm complaining.

"Sure you could," I say.

Tobias leans in and I think he's going to kiss me but his lips only touch my nose, making it tingle a little. I move back some to make room for him on the bed. He climbs up and pulls me close. His arms are around my waist. One of my arms are behind his back, the other laying lazily across his stomach. My head is on his chest and I hear his heart beat, steady and quick. I smirk. I never knew I made him nervous.

We laid there for awhile till I lost track of time completely. Tobias drew circles on my back absently while I just enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"How's it feel to be a member of Dauntless?" he asks suddenly. I look up and smile.

"Amazing."

Seeing my smile makes him grin and that only makes me grin too. One of his hands move to cup my cheek and bring my face closer to his. My eyes flutter closed again just as his lips press to mine, gently. It's the best kiss we ever shared. My heart rate sped up faster than any fear could ever do to me.

We pull apart but Tobias's lips never leave my face. My eyes stays close as he brushes them over my nose, forehead, cheeks, eyes…

It feels wonderful.

"You're beautiful," he tells me. I am shocked. I've never considered myself beautiful, weather it's because of the Abnegation side of me or I just really am not beautiful. I don't think I can believe I'm beautiful. Not even pretty.

I huff out a breath and Tobias freezes. "No, I'm not."

When my words register with Tobias, he looks me straight in the eye. "Yes, yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I am n-"

"Stop saying you aren't, Tris," Tobias growled. "I don't care what the Abnegation say, you are the most beautiful, strongest, loyal, bravest, toughest person I have ever met."

His words make my eyes sting and I smile. Tobias's words slowly sink into my brain. Maybe I am beautiful. Maybe I am pretty.

"Thank you," I say and I'm not just saying thank you for what he just said. I'm saying thank you for everything he's ever done for me.

Tobias blinks. I guess he's not used to thank you's.

He dips his head and just before his lips crush mine, he mumbles a "you're very welcome."

I smile into the kiss.

**Short, yes I know but it is a one-shot, not a story.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! I wanna know. This is isn't my first Fanfic (To see my others, go to my page) but this is my first Divergent Fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Peace.**

**~SnixX321**


End file.
